Deadly Venom - Tome 1
by WiltedYouth
Summary: Meredith, tout juste arrivée à Poudlard, fait la rencontre des élèves de sa génération et comprend bien vite qu'avoir une année normale lui sera impossible. Couloir interdit, créatures cachées dans la forêt, amitiés et secrets se succèdent lors de cette première année qui ne sera pas de tout repos !


**Deadly Venom – Chapitre 1 : Une bien étrange journée **

**_Note de l'auteure_** _: Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le tout premier chapitre du Tome 1 de ma fanfiction intitulée ''Deadly Venom'' qui sera longue (au moins 7 tomes) et composée de nombreux chapitres !_

 _L' histoire retracera les aventures de Meredith Bermingham, une jeune sorcière qui fera sa rentrée à Poudlard en même temps que le fameux Golden Trio de la série littéraire Harry Potter !_

 _Ainsi, la trame principale des livres restera telle quelle mais subira tout de même des changements majeurs qui auront des impacts conséquents vis-à-vis des événements._

Concernant le rythme de publication, un chapitre sera publié tous les mois (dans le meilleur des cas). Je tiens à m'en excuser au préalable, sincèrement. Seulement ma routine du lycée ne me permet pas de me pencher davantage sur mes écrits en semaine et mon perfectionnisme exaspérant ralentit considérablement l'écriture des chapitres.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :D

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers extraordinaire d'Harry Potter, ainsi que ses personnages, appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ! Seule l'histoire et les membres de la famille Bermingham sont miens !

•••

 **E** n cette fin d'après-midi d'été 1991, Marwyn avait décidé de faire un tour en vélo. La presse locale de Lyndhurst pouvait inscrire ce fait dans les annales tant la chose paraissait inconcevable. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu s'adonner à un exercice physique.

Dès son plus jeune âge, il s'était forgé des prétextes tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres afin d'obvier aux cours d'éducation sportive. Il avait passé ainsi toutes ses matinées à l'infirmerie en compagnie de la délicate Mme Cornell, qui lui avait offert quelques carrés de chocolat à chacune de ses venues. Et elle ne s'était pas tourmentée en voyant le garçon s'étoffer d'année en année, bien au contraire. Les quelques morceaux de douceurs s'étaient transformés en tablettes, jusqu'à advenir en sacs entiers vers les dix-sept ans du jeune homme.

Ses parents en avaient perdu la raison, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait son obésité croissante. Rebecca Morris, de nature exécrable et superficielle, avait alors regardé son fils tel une bête singulière adéquate à claquemurer loin des œillades importunes et du bouche-à-oreille environnant.

Chaque jour, Mme Morris se demandait comment une femme de sa condition avait pu mériter un tel fardeau sur ses frêles épaules. Après tout, elle avait toujours tout fait pour que son fils réussisse à grimper les échelons de la société en l'envoyant dans une prestigieuse école privée, en lui élaborant des mets raffinés, en engageant des professeurs accomplis tout droit sortis de l'université de Cambridge, et en portant des soins attentifs sur son développement musculaire.

Néanmoins, si Mme Morris s'en était préoccupée convenablement à défaut de concéder une importance capitale vis-à-vis du regard intransigeant des commères avoisinantes, elle se serait avisée du mal-être de son cher enfant en prenant conscience que tous ses efforts pour l'entretenir en tête de liste avaient part à son sentiment profond d'accablement. Quant à Reggie Morris, grand avocat à _LAYD_ _(Lawyer At Your Disposal)_ , il était bien trop affairé avec toute sa paperasse administrative pour s'intéresser un tant soit peu à sa progéniture.

Par conséquent, Marwyn n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, bien que les friandises lui aient apporté beaucoup de réconfort. En effet, le petit garçon surnommé Gradouble, Flamby ou encore Bouboule, surplombait à présent l'attroupement de badauds du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, accentué à l'aide de ses trois cent quatre-vingt-quinze livres. Actuellement âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il travaillait en tant que caissier à _Superbooks and cards_ , une librairie située à deux pas de _The Woods Cyclery_ , un commerce de vélo.

Un beau jour, alors qu'il marchait comme à son habitude à travers le centre-ville pour gagner son lieu de fonction, il avait eu une soudaine illumination un grand feu d'artifice fascinant en avait mis pleins les mirettes à ses idées. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était arrêté devant la boutique des deux roues. Ses yeux n'avaient pu se détacher d'un splendide engin, verni et bon marché.

 _Pourquoi maintenant, me diriez-vous ? Pourquoi n'avait-_ _il_ _pas eu cette soudaine pensée autrefois, alors qu'il était_ _en train_ _d'échapper de nouveau à une séance de sport intensif organisée par sa mère en l'enceinte de l'école et que Mme Cornell le gavait de_ _friandises_ _chocolatées ?_

La réponse restait encore obscure.

 _Peut-être était-ce son cœur en_ _veloppé_ _de gras_ _plantureux_ _qui avait envoyé un message d'alerte ?_ _Ou peut-être étaient-ce les prières que faisait chaque soir Mme Rosenbach, afin de_ _le_ _soulager de tout_ _e_ _ce_ _tte surcharge pondérale_ _, qui avaient été entendues et_ _comblées_ _depuis les_ _c_ _ieux_ _?_

On ne pourrait expliciter cela. Toujours est-il qu'il avait désiré ardemment ce vélo, l'enfourcher, et perdre cet effroyable dépôt de graisse sous-cutané.

Ce matin-là, le soleil avait déversé sur toute la côte sud de l'Angleterre de pâles rayons de lumière. Ceux-ci avaient transpercé quelques nuages cotonneux déambulant et éclairé avec douceur les promeneurs matinaux.

Une légère brise avait balayé la bourgade, faisant tressaillir Marwyn qui avait réajusté son foulard autour de son cou rondouillet tout en continuant de contempler l'objet exposé en vitrine.

Sur les vitres de la boutique, on pouvait lire _Sales, Repairs, Hire_. Les briques rouges pleines apparentes contrastaient avec la blancheur du premier étage de la maison à colombages le magasin jouissait d'une devanture charmante et attractive.

Marwyn était resté devant l'étalage pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure, ses prunelles éternellement immobilisées sur le vélo céruléen. Celui-ci l'avait troublé pendant trois semaines.

Ce n'était qu'à partir de ce jeudi matin qu'il s'était décidé à acheter l'instrument de ses aspirations les plus latentes. Marwyn avait déposé un jour de congé dans l'unique but de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce nouvel achat.

Il avait poussé la porte de la boutique avec un sourire épanoui, la mine guillerette. Un adolescent avait levé les yeux d'un magazine depuis la caisse enregistreuse.

Probablement un stagiaire, avait pensé Marwyn en voyant l'acné excessive qui se disséminait sur la figure rougeâtre du garçon. Ce dernier lui avait octroyé en premier lieu un coup d'œil apathique, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment considéré en bonne et due forme, avant d'appuyer une seconde fois ses yeux sur sa personne. Les sourcils broussailleux de l'étudiant s'étaient haussés si considérablement que Marwyn avait cru qu'ils allaient ondoyer jusqu'aux lampes plafonnières. Un sourire sardonique avait également pointé le bout de son nez sur son visage peu enchanteur.

— Bonjour, avait-il fini par lâcher.

Marwyn avait plissé le nez en lisant le nom écrit sur le petit badge blanc punaisé sur sa chemise. Randy Davies _._ Davies…

Ce nom l'avait rendu aussitôt maussade. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'était autre que le fils de Robert Davies, un simpliste individu qui l'avait importuné au temps de ses études. Il se rappelait encore de la façon ignominieuse dont il s'était comporté à son égard...

— Bonjour, avait-il répondu après une minute de silence. J'ai repéré un vélo dans la vitrine. Pourrais-je…

Un soupir l'avait entrecoupé dans ses propos. Le stagiaire avait replié sa revue avant de la jeter sur le comptoir de l'accueil et s'était mouvé jusqu'au-devant de son client. Il était cocassement fluet si on se prêtait à un rapprochement entre les deux.

— Lequel souhaitez-vous voir ? avait questionné Randy d'une voix criarde et amorphe.

— Le bleu, dans la vitrine. Il est magnifique. J'aimerai connaître son prix.

"Bon marché" indiquait une affiche…

Il n'avait pas attendu la finalité du boniment et était allé lui apporter l'objet en question.

Marwyn l'avait examiné avec une béatitude notoire. Il avait affaire à un modèle appelé "randonneuse". Avec ses roues de 650b, cette bicyclette était particulièrement fiable et robuste. De plus, plusieurs équipements destinés à faciliter la vie sur la route l'accompagnaient : garde-boue, porte-bagages en tubes d'acier légers, selle en cuir et sacoche de guidon. Contrairement aux autres, celui-ci était remarquablement léger. Une étiquette dépassait du tube de selle. Le prix était spécifié.

—Trente livres sterling, avait marmonné Marwyn, hébété par un coût si peu exhaussé.

— C'est vraiment une bonne affaire, s'était permis d'ajouter l'adolescent d'un ton détaché, machinal. Pour deux livres sterling de plus, nous vous offrons une gourde assortie. Nest-ce pas mer-veill-eux ?

Marwyn n'avait pas souligné son timbre acerbe.

— En effet, c'est merveilleux, avait-il répondu en adressant à Davies un sourire des plus aimables.

Après avoir payé les trente-deux livres sterling quémandés, il avait commencé à pousser son nouveau vélo flambant neuf jusqu'à la sortie.

Et alors qu'il s'était apprêté à mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte, une voix l'avait arrêté dans son geste.

— Hé, avait amorcé Davies depuis le comptoir. Je suis désolé pour mes manières inappréciables et pour la façon dont mon père a pu se conduire envers vous. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air très avenant, mais ne le prenez pas à titre personnel. Ce stage m'excède plus que toute autre chose… Déboucher tôt, régir la clientèle et fermer boutique, c'est une routine harassante. Je tenais simplement à ce que vous sachiez cela. Toutefois, j'espère que vous allez mettre à bien votre dessein en compagnie de ce charmant acolyte.

Marwyn lui avait exprimé sa gratitude, puis s'était glissé au-dehors.

La brise légère lui caressa aussitôt le faciès et ses joues ne tardèrent pas à prendre une adorable teinte rosée. Il inspira une gorgée du grand air vivifiant, se sentant dès maintenant aussi vaporeux qu'une once d'exhalaison, et son cœur se gonfla de ravissement. Il avait réussi à sauter le pas et à acquérir le vélo qui l'obsédait depuis tant de jours. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à grimper en selle et arpenter les rues du hameau.

Marwyn sortit de ses poches une paire de gants noirs qu'il revêtit avec promptitude. Il resserra son carré de tissu léger et entreprit à s'avancer en direction du rebord du trottoir constitué de joliets pavés. Une fois assis, un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge proéminente. La selle du vélo s'immergeait dans son postérieur saillant. Il tenta de rajuster sa position pour être plus à l'aise. Rien n'y fit. Marwyn ne s'obstina pas davantage. Avec prospérité, la randonneuse était ajustée pour sa vaste stature cancanière.

Un tour de pédale l'un après l'autre, Marwyn s'élança doucement sur la route. Son vélo oscilla tout d'abord de droite à gauche sous sa considérable masse, mais finit par se stabiliser au fur et à mesure. Il se mouva avec une lenteur peu commune. Il atteignit High Street difficilement et passa devant _Meridien Modena_ , un établissement qui vendait de fastueuses voitures.

Marwyn s'engagea au feu tricolore mais ce dernier vira de façon imprévue au rouge, le forçant à freiner subitement. Son vélo se déroba et le malheureux partit en avant, tête la première. Il scella ses yeux, étant au fait qu'il allait de toute évidence s'aplatir contre le goudron.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le résidu incommodant qui fit sa rencontre. Quelque chose le heurta avec une telle virulence qu'il s'affaissa au sol, ayant à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir d'infimes griffes se trémousser au-dessus de son large front, dilacérer son minois épouvanté et mettre à mal sa chevelure drue. Un poids léger s'affala sur sa boîte crânienne et s'éclipsa aussitôt.

Marwyn glapit en emboutissant le sol âpre de son séant tassé, et se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait puissamment bousculé. Il fut stupéfait de constater que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit hibou strié qui détenait quelque chose dans son bec. Le volatile s'était redressé avec peine, et battait frénétiquement de l'aile afin de regagner de l'altitude.

Marwyn reporta son regard sur sa randonneuse. À son grand soulagement, elle ne présentait aucune égratignure. Les roues perpétuaient vainement leur excursion.

Un vieil homme qui avait été témoin de la scène aux consonances burlesques s'empressa de le hisser sur ses jambes flageolantes. L'infortuné se redressa malaisément, la frimousse rubiconde striée de filets sanguinolents.

— Vous avez eu de la chance, s'exclama le vieillard. Heureusement pour vous, il n'y avait aucune voiture à l'arrière. Imaginez un peu, sinon… Vous m'avez flanqué la frousse, mon bon ami…

— Un hibou en plein jour, balbutia Marwyn en s'appuyant sur son sauveur. C'est insensé…

— C'est une journée bien étrange, effectivement, accorda ce dernier. Mais ne restons pas en plein milieu du trafic. Un bon remontant vous procurera le plus grand des bienfaits. Que diriez-vous d'aller au _Café Parisien_ , à deux pas d'ici ? Il y fait bon vivre et leurs cappuccino sont savoureux.

Marwyn hocha de la tête. Et pendant que le vieil homme joignait ses efforts aux siens pour redresser sa bicyclette, il jeta un coup d'œil hagard en arrière dans l'espérance d'entrevoir le minuscule rapace. Seulement, celui-ci s'était déjà évaporé au loin.

Dès lors qu'il avait divergé de l'artère, le hibou arpenta les toitures des bâtisses aux fines tuiles rouges et grises. Une forêt dense s'offrit à lui après quelques minutes de volée. L'oiseau plongea en piquet et rasa la cime des arbres. Deux hauts piliers apparurent à travers les feuillages, entres lesquels se dressait un noble portail en fer forgé. Un Augurey* enlaçait de ses ailes un **B** sur fond noir, vert et argent au centre des grilles sombres qui se prolongeaient par des pointes comminatoires. Une longue allée de sable fin s'étirait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, longée par de majestueux chênes centenaires.

Au bout, un immense manoir se détacha du paysage, planté au milieu d'un vaste jardin à la française. Inspiré de l'architecture élisabéthaine, les façades hautes et carrées s'achevaient par d'élégantes tours symétriques. Des fenêtres à meneaux, guindées et étroites, parsemaient la demeure de part en part. Divers pignons à redents sillonnaient le toit. Enserré d'une douce clarté matinale, le tout scintillait merveilleusement.

Le hibou longea les tours, prit de l'altitude et descendit en flèche dans la gorge d'une des innombrables cheminées. Il se laissa choir au fin fond du gouffre abyssal, et en voyant un éclat de lumière s'approchait de lui au fil de sa descente, l'oiseau déploya tant bien que mal ses ailes.

 _Swich!_

Il atterrit dans l'âtre du foyer en un bruit sourd. Un nuage de suie noire s'insurgea.

Darius Bermingham leva la tête de toute sa paperasse qui s'étalait sur son large bureau verni aux multiples tiroirs. Il sombra davantage dans son fauteuil et se retira afin d'examiner l'insolite créature noirâtre qui se maintenait face à lui. Le volatile gardait en son bec crochu une enveloppe faite d'un parchemin jauni. Un sceau de cire rouge la cachetait.

Le sorcier se redressa et s'accroupit. L'oiseau s'ébroua brusquement, puis sautilla pour s'en rapprocher. D'un frémissement, il vint se poser avec douceur sur l'un de ses genoux.

Darius se saisit de la lettre et le gratifia d'une piécette. L'enveloppe prise, le hibou rebroussa chemin et disparut dans le conduit de la cheminée, soulevant sur son passage une volute de cendres et de poussière.

Le sorcier se releva et retourna le colis entre ses mains. Au dos de l'enveloppe figurait un sceau frappé d'un écusson à l'effigie d'un aigle, d'un lion, d'un blaireau et d'un serpent entourant un **P**. À l'encre vert émeraude, une adresse y était répertoriée :

 _Mrs._

 _Manoir familial_

 _Lyndhurst_

 _Hampshire_

Pas la moindre trace de timbre. Un sourire étira les traits du mage Il connaissait bien la missive, l'ayant reçue il y a de cela quelques années.

Il se détourna de son office et traversa ensuite un long couloir au sol carrelé de marbre crépusculaire. Les baies étendues y répandaient une vive limpidité.

Il alla le long du hall d'entrée tapissé de nombreux tableaux qui permettait d'accéder à maintes pièces et parvint à la Salle de bal et de banquet.

Le bois verni resplendissait de mille feux et renvoyait les éclats des lustres faits de cristaux. Les murs étaient richement ornementés et une tapisserie très ancienne s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres : l'arbre généalogique familial. Un saule déployait ses multiples branches et la devise de la Maison était gravée en lettres d'or sous ses racines : " _Dans l'honneur et la justice, nous triompherons_ ".

Chaque membre de la famille Black y avait été représenté à la suite du mariage entre Romanus Bermingham et Perfidia Black. Les Verpey figuraient également sur l'étoffe. La mère de Darius, nommée Elda, était la sœur du père de Ludo Verpey, un ancien batteur de l'équipe des _Frelons de Winbourne_ et un membre passé de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

Il chemina à travers la loggia italienne et atteignit les jardins anglais. Dissimulée par des buissons touffus et épineux, Meredith était étendue dans l'herbe. Trois fées - des êtres à la tête, aux membres et au petit corps humanoïdes – voltigeaient autour d'elle. Leurs grandes ailes multicolores semblables à celles des insectes battaient l'air à toute vitesse. Une quatrième créature tournait les pages d'un petit livre entre les mains de la jeune fille.

En entendant des bruits de pas, la petite sorcière leva ses yeux des pages épaisses et gonflées. Elle offrit un grand sourire à son père et remarqua à l'instant qu'il tenait une lettre qui lui était destinée. Meredith sauta sur ses jambes et le rejoignit. Les fées, apeurées, partirent se réfugier dans la forêt environnante en grommelant.

— J'ai quelque chose qui te fera très plaisir, dit Darius en lui tendant la lettre.

Elle n'attendit pas pour la décacheter. Le revêtement recelait un parchemin ancestral :

 _ **C** OLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Mrs. Bermingham_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le trente-et-un juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère , en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonnagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

La jeune sorcière relut le contenu à différentes reprises.

 _Était-ce un rêve éveillé, une douce illusion ?_

Elle était acceptée à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie de toute l'Europe, voir du monde, selon certains dires.

Ses mains tremblaient. Les documents joints en annexe glissèrent par terre. Darius les ramassa et les balaya rapidement du regard.

— J'écrirai la lettre à retourner à Albus Dumbledore, ce soir, dit-il. Et demain, nous irons acheter tes fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse.

 **•••**

 _ ***Augurey** \- Ce terme sera explicité dans le prochain chapitre ! :D_

La lecture vous a-t-elle plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un c̸̟̬͎͔̱͓̹̤̳͒̎ͯ̃͆̀ͩ̽ͣͫ̀͝o̴̧ͯ̄̔̊ͧ̇͐ͭ̾̎̈́̔̏ͤ͛̈́̚͞͏͔̙̣̦̠̫͕̦m̢͔̪̟͍̮̬͙͚͚ͮͦ̂̅̏̓̔̀ͫ̿̉̏ͣ͊͢͠͞ṁ̵̛͉̳̳̦͈̬̯̜͓̺̮̖̬ͥ̓̄̃̈́̊̄ͮ̂ͮ͛̃̆͌͆̀͋͢͠͝ȩ̣͕̼̤͓̼̬̪͍͂͋͆ͭ̏͑̉ͫ̊͌͊̀n͇̰̝̖̠̫̜̥̼̳͖͉̦͈̜ͥ̉̑͑͂̀̕͝t̶̛͖̥̳͕̠̠͇̭̮̎ͤ̂̅͆̍̐͛ͯ̉ͬ̈́̿͗ͫ̚ͅą̴͖̬̥͙͈̮͚͖͕̬͍͈͔̬̤̞̑͐̀ͥ̔̇̈́͗͋̚͝ͅiͪ͒̅̆̄̓͐̽҉̸͈͖̣͚͙̝͇̭̮r̡̡̡̝̞͍̹͌̒ͪ͛͑ͬ̍̍̓̅ͬ̂̎̐̍ͤ͟e̛͗ͨ̒̍̄͊̍͌̓̎͑̃ͣͪ̅͑̐̈́̚҉̠̞̼͓͖̻ !


End file.
